


Aki no sora 秋の空

by akikazumi



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikazumi/pseuds/akikazumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Aki no sora 秋の空<br/>Pairings: Tegoshi Yuya X Masuda Takahisa<br/>Genre: Angst<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aki no sora 秋の空

**Author's Note:**

> A Tegomass fanfiction.

_"Aki no sora, Aki no sora.."_ Yuya sang softly, as he looked out of the window, raindrops flowing down on the window.   
  
It was just few months ago, that they released their new album, and with a few more new songs inside. Yuya particularly like  _Aki no Sora_ , as it was the time of the year, and that now, it reminds him of something  _special_ , as the song totally suited his moods nowadays..   
He sat in his room, he clutches himself in the corner.  
  
"Massu.." Yuya muttered.  
  
Yuya and Massu has formed the duo since 2003. They were the best duo ever. They released singles in Sweden, and even acted in a drama before. Those were the happiest times  _ever_.   
 _  
Why did people need to grow up? Why did people have a limit of time to live in this world? Why do people need to leave people that are precious to them?_  
  
The memories lingered inside Yuya's head. He could not find words to fit into his mood, all he knew was that, he could only find songs that suited his mood, burn it into a CD, and played it all day. By listening to them again and again, he could clearly understand every meaning behind each lyrics, and he could clearly burn out all his feelings into the moods of the songs he's listening..  
  
"Tego-nyan, Massu would not wish to see you in this manner.." Ryo talked to Yuya, in a worrisome tone.   
  
Yuya looked up. Yuya has being in such a depressed mood ever since that day. Yes, that fateful day. Ryo, being the one who dotes on Yuya the most in the group, have never thought that he would get to see the depressed side of Yuya in his life. Ryo always thought Yuya as the bubbly and cute little boy, and the very mischievious one. Who would want to see the usual mood-maker of the group, being surrounded with nothing but darkness?   
  
"Take it easy, Tegoshi" Yamapi came by, and patted Yuya on the shoulders as well.  
  
Yuya never uttered a word. Knowing that he was no longer needed in the rehearsal, he stood up, with earpiece still inside his ears, he walked out of the rehearsal room, leaving the other four person with concerned expression on their face.   
  
As Yuya walked past the streets, he remembered how he used to walk home together with Massu, hand in hand. They did not cared whoever was looking at, in fact all the fans were smirking at them as they passed by them. Massu always never failed to cheer Yuya up when he was feeling down, helpless, or tired from work. Massu always ruffled Yuya's hair, which never failed to make Yuya's day. Yuya still clearly remembered the last time they met, when Massu has just send Yuya home. As Yuya entered the gate of his, Massu called for Yuya. As Yuya turned his back, he saw Massu's wide grin on his face, and he mouth the word ,"Aishiteru"  
  
 _Why didn't Yuya shouted back that he loved him too? Why didn't Yuya run over and hugged Massu?_ These questions pouring into Yuya's head over and over again.  
  
Yuya never had the chance to see Massu anymore. Yuya was still trying to hold onto that little small hope of meeting Massu again. As he slowly passed by, with his backpack slinged onto his shoulder, he remembered Massu's words.  
  
 _"Yuya, no matter where I am, you know, i will always be there looking out for you.."_  
  
"Massu, are you looking at me now? Do you realise how much i miss you?" Yuya muttered, looking up to the azure blue sky.   
  
Just then, dark clouds looms across the blue sky, and raindrops started to dropped down. Yuya closed his eyes, and felt the droplets of rain dripping onto him. Just then, he spotted Massu right on the road. As he walked across, trying his reach out his hand to get embraced by Massu, he did not realise a sports car speeding down the road. As the horning of the car could be heard miles and miles away, Yuya gazed at it, and smiled.   
  
"I'm coming, Massu.." 


End file.
